The present invention relates to violins and more particularly to three quarter size violins.
A full-size violin is too large for an average child to manipulate and, hence, to play properly. Typically, the mensur, or string length, is too long and the child's hand cannot reach the fingerboard. Heretofore to overcome this problem, three-quarter size violins have been manufactured which provide a mensur sufficient for a child to handle. However, the volume of air in these violins is less than that of a full size violin which results in an air-space tone sound of E.sub..music-flat. above Middle C, which is higher pitched than the air space tone of a full size violin which sounds C above Middle C. As a result, these prior art three-quarter size violins do not produce sound as full or powerful as that of a full size violin, and are generally viewed as inferior in overall tone quality. Further, because of the inferior sound of these three-quarter size violins, a child's ability to perform as a concert violinist is impeded.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a three-quarter size violin which provides a sound or tone quality equivalent to that of a full size violin.
Another object is to provide such a three-quarter size violin that contains a volume of air substantially similar to that of a full size violin.
A further object is to provide such a three-quarter size violin that possesses an air space tone sound of C above Middle C.
It is also an object to provide such a three-quarter size violin that produces sound as full and powerful as a full-size violin.
It is another object to provide such a three-quarter size violin that will not impede a childs ability to perform as a concert violinist.
Still another object is to provide such a three-quarter size violin that provides a vital combination of excellent tonal quality and aesthetic beauty.
It is still another object to provide a three-quarter size violin which is of quality construction.